Hard Life
by Princess Moonburst
Summary: This is basically set somewhere in the future and has Sailor Moon kind of characters. The main character is/are Himitsu and Yuga. Two friends who meet and find out that life isn't easy to live.


  
  
Chapter One: A Friendship, Formed After Misery  
  
She jumped off the subway train and continued to run all the way down   
the dark alley. Tears fell down her face in incessant droplets of sorrow and pain.   
Every five steps, she would look back as if trying to see if they were still following   
her. They had caused so much anguish just in the last hour. The hour that could   
change her life forever! She got catcalls from bums laying near trashcans and   
sitting on a dumpster, but she didn't pay them any attention; she kept on running.   
Finally, the girl swerved to the right after she passed the end of the alley. There,   
right in front of her was her sanctuary. A palace, of holiness, that welcomed her   
with bright lights that glowed with warmth. She sprinted towards the lights and   
into the doors of the palace.   
  
Everyone who was there stared at the girl that had just burst through the   
doors and made an echo of freedom ring throughout the palace. The child on the   
ground was dressed in a very ragged Japanese school uniform. A runaway most   
likely would be dressed like that, but no one said a thing. This place welcomed   
anyone to come into its boundaries.   
  
"Miss, may I help you?" asked another girl dressed in a priestess outfit. She   
had a white robe on and over that were red flowing pants. The woman had long   
flowing black hair that reached her thighs, and she had the darkest set of jet black   
eyes that anyone had ever seen in the town.  
  
The girl looked up at the other from the floor that she was kneeling on and   
said, "Sumimasen, I need help." Then she fainted. Her blonde hair covered most of   
her body, since it was so rich and thick. No one could see what color her eyes were   
since she had just fainted, but most likely they would be blue.   
  
The priestess bent down and picked the girl up, to her surprise, this child   
was very light. She weighed no more than seventy pounds, not normal for a girl   
her age. "Everyone go back to what you are doing, I'll take care of this." She   
headed towards her room as everyone stopped staring.  
  
In her room, she laid the girl down on a straw mat and pulled a blanket over   
her. It was obvious that this girl had been weeping since there were wet streaks   
down her face, but that wasn't the thing that surprised the priestess. No, the   
horrifying feature of this child was that she had red flesh deep marks on her wrists   
and ankles. Something had happened to this girl that not many had experienced   
and hopefully never have to in their life. What was worse was that the girl was   
running fever and shivering all over. The priestess washed the girl's wounds and   
bandaged them, so the bleeding would stop. Nothing else could be done.  
  
The blonde girl woke up screaming after a few hours, "No! NO! Get away!   
Mama!" she sat straight up and the blanket on her flew off her chest. Looking at   
her surroundings the girl was confused. Where were the chains and ropes? Where   
were they? Those people had caused her so much grief.   
  
The priestess put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry   
about anything. Who are you trying to get away from?" She coaxed the girl back   
down to bed.   
  
"THEY! They took me from school and then sold me. I don't know where   
Mama is. I don't remember anything but her," said the girl. She reluctantly fell back   
into the fluffy pillow with more tears.  
  
"Shh, don't worry. I am here to protect you," said the priestess. She put a   
cloth into a bowl of ice-cold water and rung out the water to put on the girl's face.   
The young girl didn't have to say anymore. The priestess understood right after   
the word 'sold'. Men had kidnapped her from school and sold her into   
prostitution. She was probably drugged with something to make her forget.   
Anything could have happened to her. She could have been beaten or something   
close to that. After a long pause, the priestess introduced herself. "My name is   
Megami Yuga. I am the priestess of the Kami Kinno, the Golden God Temple. What   
is your name?"  
  
The girl looked up at Yuga. "My name is Tamashiino Himitsu. I am a lost girl,"   
she said quietly.   
  
For a long period of time, their eyes met with the other. Jet black eyes   
looked into the deep blue and vise versa as if they were windows. Slowly, both of   
the girls smiled and right then and there a friendship was formed. It was a silent   
oath of eternal loyalty to the other.  
  
"Himitsu, you need to get some rest," said Yuga. She lay down next to her   
friend and closed her eyes. "Spirit of Secret, that's a beautiful name," Yuga said   
before falling asleep.  
  
"Graceful Goddess, that's a beautiful name too," countered Himitsu with a   
yawn.  
  
Chapter Two: Himitsu's Story  
  
Himitsu rose with a yawn and her arms stretched in the air. Next to her was   
a black haired girl, "Yuga!" she remembered. It was about five in the morning and   
time to wake up for school. Himitsu stopped herself right there. There was no   
more school for her since they took her away to another place. She rose out of   
bed and went to wash her face and fix her hair. There was a comb and hair bands   
and scrunchies in her secret pocket on the inside of her skirt; she had kept them   
hidden from them. Himitsu brushed her long mid-thigh blonde hair and pulled   
them into pigtails.   
  
Yuga started to wake up. The young priestess rubbed her eyes and grinned   
at Himitsu as she fixed her hair. "That hairstyle looks great on you. I'll try it some   
time," she commented.  
  
Himitsu jumped a little as Yuga spoke. "You scared me! Don't do that again,"   
Himitsu said with a playful tone in her voice.  
  
"Alright, I won't try to anymore. Himitsu, do you want to stay here for   
awhile?"  
  
She paused before answering, "I-I guess so. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No! I'd like for you to stay forever," Yuga said with enthusiasm. "There are   
some priestess clothes in the closet. You look like my size so go ahead and use   
them."  
  
"Is it okay if I use your underwear and bra?" joked Himitsu.   
  
Yuga was stunned by this question, "No! Use the brand new ones in the top   
drawer on the left side of the window!" She threw a pillow at Himitsu and missed   
as her friend quickly ducked inside the closet.  
  
"I wash just kidding!" Himitsu yelled from inside Yuga's closet.  
  
"You better have been."  
  
Right after both of the girls changed they went downstairs to share chores.   
Both of them were so busy that they forgot about breakfast until one of the   
young Sunday school children reminded them. It was about lunchtime by then,   
though. Yuga put her broom away and Himitsu did the same with her mop. They   
both took the bento boxes from the child and sat under a tree together.  
  
"Yuga, were you raised here?" Himitsu asked as she shoved a sushi roll down   
her throat.  
  
"Yeah, many generations have been raised here. I think it's been about   
twenty or so," Yuga replied as she dipped her chicken in some tangy fish sauce.  
  
"Oh, so that has to be about two thousand years."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know all of your ancestors?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long uncomfortable pause. Both of them slowly ate the food in   
the bento boxes until about halfway.  
  
"Himitsu, may I ask you a question?" Yuga said.  
  
"You want to know why I got here like that, right?" Himitsu knew exactly   
what it was. Sooner or later she would have to explain it. Might as well be sooner.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what happened to you?"  
  
"It's a long story. All I remember is being dragged down the school's front   
grass and shoved into a car. The men kept me in the very back seat and made me   
lay down. They even threatened me with a knife to stay still. After that, I was   
forced to go into a building where other girls like me were kept. They told me that   
the men sold girls and boys, but they didn't know for what. All the time I was   
there, I kept thinking about all the things that we could be sold for, prostitution,   
cannibals, and strip dancers endless thoughts. I didn't have to wait any longer than   
a few hours," Himitsu paused.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore," Yuga stated. The priestess felt guilty of   
even asking the question.  
  
"No, I want to tell you the rest. A man bought me. Lucky me. He was a   
prostitute businessman. You know, the kind that keeps young girls in rooms to   
give sick men pleasure. The first time I was put up on stage...Yuga...you have no   
idea how this place worked. All the girls that were available at the time were put   
up there without any clothes on. Nothing but themselves! Each of us was put in a   
clear compartment like jewelry in a store. If a man wanted one girl he pointed   
her."  
  
Yuga started to get sick to her stomach. She didn't want to hear anymore   
of this. "Himitsu," she half begged her friend to stop.  
  
"No! Listen, so I don't have to explain the story later. The man would be   
brought up to the cell and check the girl out like a farmer would do if buying an   
animal. If he liked his selection he and the girl were given a room. I was selected   
more times in a day than any of the other girls were. It was horrible! Some of the   
men came again and again and again. Some of them used protection...some just   
didn't want to waste the time or money to. One night, I couldn't take it anymore   
so I escaped with many other girls. I don't know if the others are safe or not. All I   
know is that I am," Himitsu ended.  
  
Yuga put her arms around her friend. "Oh! I feel so bad! What you had to go   
through!" she tightened her grip on her friend.  
  
Himitsu let out all of the tears she had kept from falling when she told the   
story. She cried silently into her friend's shirt. "It was awful, Yuga. Don't let them   
get me again.  
  
"I won't Himitsu. I swear they won't touch you on my life," Yuga felt an   
angry tingle rise up her spine. They will not touch Himitsu again! I swear it. She   
patted her friend's back softly and let her sob until she didn't have any more   
energy to.  
  
Chapter Three: Himitsu's Talent  
  
Pretty soon, this was the scenario for the next three weeks. But one day,   
after the girls finished their food and chores, they went back into the Yuga's   
room. Both of them sat down on the beds made out of bamboo. The hay had been   
there temporarily just the night before. Tomorrow would be Monday and time for   
Yuga to go to start school. What would Himitsu do the next day? She could either   
go to school with Yuga or stay at home and help the priests and priestesses with   
their daily activities.  
  
Yuga traced her end of her science textbook and pretended to look   
interested in it. The truth was that she was thinking about school and Himitsu at   
the same time. What were they going to do? "Himitsu tomorrow is a school day.   
Do you want to go with me?"  
  
Himitsu looked at Yuga, "Hai! I would love to go, but I don't have any   
money. It's a private school right?" That was a problem to overcome.   
  
"Well, since you work and live here. They will give you a discount, plus if you   
have a special talent that could be useful for the school that could get you an extra   
discount," Yuga explained. "My school money doesn't cost that much and besides   
my uncle is the principal and my aunt is president of the board of trustees."   
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I can play the violin and piano. I am a little rusty though,"   
Himitsu said.  
  
"You do? That is perfect! I can play the harp and dance. How long have you   
been playing the piano and violin?" Yuga chirped. She had been playing the harp   
and dancing since she was three.  
  
"I don't know," Himitsu shook her head. She couldn't remember anything   
but her mother and them from her past.   
  
"Well, let's see where you are. My grandma and mother play the piano and   
keep one somewhere in this temple. C'mon, let's go ask them where it is," Yuga   
started for the door.  
  
Himitsu hesitated at first. She didn't know if anyone would accept her here.   
She was, after all, a stranger from the night. "I don't know. Don't you think it's kind   
of intruding of me?"  
  
Yuga stopped and rolled her eyes, "Himitsu-chan! You don't know how my   
mom and grandma can be. They are people who love to give. Everyday they take   
in stray animals and feed them and then find them homes. I want them to stop,   
because the animals can be such a nuisance!"  
  
Himitsu shook her head, "I'm still not sure."  
  
"Himitsu!" Yuga shouted. "Do you have any clue how it feels when you have   
ten cats in the same room? Or maybe have six dogs hogging the kitchen floor? I   
want that to stop. I will not take no for an answer." She grabbed her friend's arm   
and pulled her around the temple. Right. Left. Left. Right. Himitsu started to get   
dizzy after the next five turns.  
  
"Yuga! I'm getting tired. When will we be there?" she complained.  
  
"Just in here," Yuga said and slid open a door with a dragon handle.   
  
Inside, there were two women sitting Indian style at a table. Both of them   
looked like Yuga, only they were older versions of her. The older woman with   
snow white that Himitsu figured to be Yuga's grandmother, smiled at the two with   
her jet black eyes.   
  
"Yuga, I heard that you met a friend. Introduce me to her," Grandmother   
said.  
  
Yuga bowed, "Grandmother, this is Tamashiino Himitsu."  
  
"Ahh, she is a very beautiful young lady," Grandmother commented. She   
motioned for the two to come sit down.  
  
"Himitsu, you are a very helpful young lady. Both of us have seen you help   
Yuga with her chores. We have to admit on spying on you two," Yuga's mother   
praised.  
  
Himitsu blushed bright pink, "Arigatou." She kept her blue eyes down so not   
to turn any redder.  
  
"Mother, we would like to use the piano. Where is it?" Yuga said. She didn't   
want to keep Himitsu waiting. The sooner they found out how good she was, the   
sooner they would know if their would be a discount on her school admission.  
  
"Over there," Mother pointed to the far corner of the room. An old piano   
was standing. Even though it looked old, the instrument was in perfect condition.   
It looked practically brand new to Himitsu. She didn't want to touch it in fear of   
hurting it somehow.  
  
Yuga grabbed her friend again and yanked her over to the piano. "Okay, see   
if you can play that." Yuga pointed to a book that was set on the piano.  
  
Himitsu pulled away from Yuga indignantly. "You know, Yuga, I can walk!   
You don't have to pull me," she pouted, almost seeming hostile. What could   
anyone expect after being yanked around for the last ten minutes by a crazy girl?  
  
Yuga cracked a smile, "Gomen, now play!"  
  
Grandmother and Mother chuckled as the two altercated. It had been some   
time since Yuga had anyone to play with in the temple and always cut herself off   
from the younger children there. Himitsu seemed to be just the medicine for her.  
  
Himitsu didn't say anything. Instead, she walked far around Yuga and then   
sat down on the cherry tree wooden bench. Just sitting there made her feel right   
at home. It was like sitting in a familiar room with nothing but love and warmth   
around you. As she put her fingers on the keys, the ivory itself seemed to make   
her fingers tingle with warmth. Why am I feeling this? Himitsu started to play   
Gavotte. It was like a second nature for her to play the piano. The music emanated   
from the instrument perfectly like she had played the song over and over since   
forever. As she finished the piece the others gasped.  
  
"That was so magnificent!" Yuga hugged her friend tight. "If you can play   
the violin just like that then you're sure to get in school for practically no cost!"  
  
"Himitsu, I am so surprised you can play that well. How long have you been   
playing?" Mother asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," she replied. "I only know that I can play."  
  
"I am so jealous, young lady. I have been playing the Golden God know for   
how long; I still can't play that well!" exclaimed Grandmother. Her black eyes   
twinkled at Himitsu.  
  
"Thanks everyone, I really don't know how I could play it that well. Maybe I   
used to play it before I forgot about everything," Himitsu said timidly.  
  
"Now, what is this about school?" Mother asked after Yuga said something   
about cost. She straightened her back and glanced at Grandmother.  
  
Yuga traced an invisible circle with her foot on the carpet. She didn't know   
how to say this to her elders, but she wanted Himitsu to stay. "Well..."  
  
"I don't know where to go. I don't remember anything from my past or how   
I even got here. For all I know, I could be something other than Japanese. If it is   
okay with you, may I ask to stay here to live with you?" Himitsu bubbled. She kept   
her eyes on the ground and was waiting to cringe from Yuga's elders when they   
said no, but that never came.  
  
"I didn't ask about you staying. I was asking what was the issue about   
school," replied Mother. "Yuga's uncle and aunt are into school business so money   
wouldn't be a problem. Are you saying you want to go to school with her? I   
think..."  
  
["Oh no! She's going to say no!"] Himitsu panicked.  
  
"...that is a wonderful idea! Yuga needs someone to play and talk with,"   
finished mother.  
  
This reply completely shocked the girls. They were expecting Mrs. Kinno to   
say 'no'. Both of them looked at each other half bewildered and half relieved. Yuga   
ran to Grandmother and Mother and hugged them and then grabbed Himitsu's   
arm and dragged her outside.  
  
"Bai-bai! Arigatou!" she said as she closed the door.  
  
Himitsu grimaced as she was dragged down and up the Temple. ["Not this   
again!"]  



End file.
